<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confessions by roguelightning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192569">Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguelightning/pseuds/roguelightning'>roguelightning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguelightning/pseuds/roguelightning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate conversation they had in the tent during the first heist. What if besides asking her about the first time, he had also asked her about the last time she had slept with someone?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What about your last time?” The words escaped his lips before he was able to stop them. It was a part of the plan, he rationalized, his team needed all the time he could get them. And if he managed to distract her enough, it didn’t matter in the end what questions he used, right? The long pause at the other end of the line indicated otherwise, however. Maybe he had got too far this time, he thought. He had to back down a little.</p><p>“Forgive me if I was too forward, inspectora, but I can’t help but feeling a little guilty. I’m probably the only man you’re thinking about these days, and with you working on the case day and night… I wouldn’t want to get between you and your personal life.”</p><p>“Well then, allow me to ease your mind, professor.” A small smile was playing on her lips at that. “Last night I had the best sex I ever had in years.”</p><p>“Inspector Murillo –“ Colonel Prieto tried to intervene but she cut him off with a sign of her hand.</p><p>“And you know what the best part of that was?” the inspector continued. “For a few hours I forgot you even existed.”</p><p>“What’s he like? Or her,” he quickly corrected himself. “I don’t want to make any assumptions.”</p><p>She leaned back in her chair at that, a small smile on her lips. “He’s kind, and tender. You probably wouldn’t think too much about him if you met him on the street, but there is something about him that makes you instantly trust him. I told him things about me I never told anyone, I behaved like a complete madwoman with him… and still, he didn’t run away.”</p><p>“What did you do, pull a gun on him?”</p><p>“Among other things.” She was grinning like a madwoman now, she realized in horror, all eyes in the tent fixed on her. She had to take control of the situation, and fast. The sooner she solved the case, the sooner she could go back home, to her mother and her daughter. And back to Salva, she thought, on the off chance he didn’t wake up from whatever haze had been in the previous night. Maybe he had decided it was safer for him to stay away from her. She couldn’t blame him if he did, to be honest. But being with him had also made her feel bolder than ever. And if that fucker of Professor thought he could make her feel ashamed in front of her colleagues… well two could play that game.</p><p>“What about you, Professor? Do you have anyone to wait for you when you get back from whatever hole you’re hiding in or does having a lair turn girls off?”</p><p>The Professor cursed under his breath. He had had her the night before, more times than he could count, actually, precisely in one of his lairs, as she had put it, and he wanted nothing more at that moment than to scream it to her face.</p><p>“I’m afraid you’re the only woman I’m thinking about these days, inspector,” he finally said. It should have been a lie, a lie meant to shake her a bit, but it was nothing but the truth, he realized in horror. And what was worse, it had somehow stopped being only about the plan. It was a part he had failed to take into account. He had studied her, he had learned everything he could about her, but he had never expected her to be so… unpredictable. He supposed that was the right word for it. It was still a game he was going to win, he convinced himself. There was too much at stake for him to afford to lose, damn it. He had planned this half of his life and he wasn’t going to let her get in the way of what he wanted.</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that, Professor, ”Raquel said on a casual note, but he didn’t miss the slight tone of gloating in her voice. “But I guess villains don’t get happy endings.”</p><p>“Maybe we have different opinions on what a happy ending means, inspector,” he replied, more grateful than ever for the voice changing device that was between them. He just hoped it was going to be enough, that she wasn’t going to hear the tint of sadness in his voice. Because she was right – there was no way they were both going to get a happy ending out of this. One of them had to lose in order for the other one to win, and he had to be the one to win. There was no other possible outcome for this. And anyway, what did he expect, he thought, suddenly angry at himself. The first rule existed for a reason. It wasn’t like he could waste his time hoping that one day he was going to tell her the truth and instead of being mad she would run off in the sunset with him, for Christ’s sake.</p><p>“That is probably true. My happy ending involves having you arrested and in handcuffs.” He smiled despite himself at that.</p><p>“That only sounds half bad, to be honest. But tell me, inspectora, what would your boyfriend say if he heard you having these fantasies with me?”</p><p>“He would understand,” Raquel replied, a smile playing on her lips. “He knows the sooner I solve this case, the sooner we can focus on… other things.”</p><p>“Such as your very exciting sex life, yes, you were pretty clear about that. If we were having this conversation in private, I would have asked you for more details, but as it is… I wouldn’t like to discuss this in front of your colleagues.”</p><p>“Right because the other things you’ve asked me are the epitome of decency,” she spat at him.</p><p>“There are some lines even I don’t cross, inspector Murillo. But at least tell me one thing. Do you love him?” He mentally kicked himself at that. It was the last question he should have asked, but he still found himself wanting to know. Actually, he wanted nothing more than to hear her giving an affirmative answer at that. To say that he wanted that only to know he had an edge over her would have been a lie, but he still told it to himself.</p><p>“We are not here to talk about my personal life, Professor,” she cut him off, but he still smiled despite himself. “So if you’re not going to tell me anything useful, I’m afraid I will have to cut you off.”</p><p>“It’s probably better, yes. I will call you later,” he promised as he hung up. The silence in his room wrapped around him like a soft blanket, the only thing that interrupted it being the tone of the phone ringing in his ears. This had gone too far, he thought, hating himself for it. He was going to have to control himself better than that. But, as he went back to studying his plans, he couldn’t escape a thought swirling around in his mind. She hadn’t said no.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>